


When They Find Out

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a secret that only Gibbs, Abby and Ducky know. That is until the others find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They Find Out

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I've always wondered how they got their work done without McGee on the team before Kate and a little after Kate and in the future. Tony has been keeping a secret that only Gibbs, Abby and Ducky know. It also might explain how Tony got the virus off McGee's computer.

When They Find Out

Tony walked into the bullpen and sat down. He was surprised to be the only one of their team to be there. He shrugged and turned to his computer and booted it up and started to check his emails and replied to a few of them. He then started typing into the computer for more info on the murder of Petty Officer Brayden Harrison. He looked up as the elevator dinged and out stepped Gibbs.

"Morning, Gibbs."

"DiNozzo. You're early."

"I know. I have some info on Brayden Harrison. I got his bank records and other info on him."

They had gotten the case late and had only done the basic info. They had been working non-stop before this new one and they were all very tired and Gibbs in a rare act of kindness let them go home to go to sleep.

"Good job, Tony." Gibbs said as he stood behind Tony and watched as Tony typed furiously onto the keyboard. Gibbs knew that he hadn't forgotten to hack because last month he had Tony sign a get out of jail card paper and told him to get info on the guy that they had suspected of killing another Marine. Gibbs had watched him as his fingers flew over the keyboard then too. He had sent McGee home early that day because he had an appointment later in the day and Gibbs told him to go home after. Gibbs and Ziva were out interviewing people when Gibbs told him what to do. That way Ziva wouldn't find out what Tony was doing.

Gibbs settled back to his desk and turned on his computer too and watched as Tony punched a few keys and then stops and turns to the elevator when Ziva walked out and to her desk.

"Gibbs, Tony." She said as she sat down.

"Ziva." Tony said as he nodded towards her.

Vance walked into the bullpen to see how his Agents were doing. He turned to Gibbs when his phone rang.

:"Gibbs."

"Boss, it's McGee. I can't come in today I think I have the flu."

"Get better McGee." He said as he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked about his Probie.

"McGee has the flu and he doesn't know when he'll be back."

"I'll have to get someone from cyber crimes to be your tech guy."

"Director, I have to talk to you in your office." Gibbs said as he turned and grabbed a folder.

"Boss, No."

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay." Gibbs said as he followed the Director into his office.

The door closed and Vance walked to his desk and sat in his chair as he watched Gibbs sit in the chair.

"What did you have to talk to me?"

"DiNozzo can be our tech guy."

"You mean Tony DiNozzo?" Vance said as he smirked.

"Yes, Tony DiNozzo my Senior Field Agent."

"Tony doesn't know about computers."

"You see you are wrong. Tony DiNozzo was our computer guy before McGee was on the team. You see we were a two-man team before Kate and McGee and he was our computer tech then. He was the hacker on the team and he knows a lot about computers. It was later that the Director thought we needed more Agents on the team. You know how I am and so we decided Tony would tone down his smarts and act like he does now. It would make him more approachable. He would only do that computer work, or hacking if one of the Agents weren't in the building."

Gibbs handed the folder to Vance. "This is the same get out of jail paper I have McGee sign, but these are Tony's"

Vance looked at him skeptically wondering if this was a joke. He grabbed the phone and called Tony up to the office.

"Director." Tony said as he greeted Vance.

"Gibbs had told me that you were the hacker on the team before Kate and McGee. Is that true?"

"Yes, Sir. It's true."

Vance stood up and motioned Tony to sit on his chair. "I want you to hack into the FBI and check on Tobias Fornell and don't get caught."

"Yes, Sir." Tony said as he turned to the computer. Tony's fingers flew across the keyboard as he hacked into the FBI database. Tobias Fornell's face popped onto the screen as he was done."

Vance looked at him in surprise at what Tony had accomplished. Tony then got out of the FBI and back to the NCIS screen.

"I'm surprised. I thought you didn't have a clue how to do that. I misjudged you again."

"It's okay. I understand why you misjudged me."

When McGee came back from having the flu he was surprised that Tony was the computer guy. He thought that Tony didn't know about computers.

"So you knew what I was talking about when I spoke geek speak?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why don't you speak geek speak?"

"Nobody knew I was good at computers. If everybody knew I was good at computers I still wouldn't do geek speak because not everyone knows how computers work. You have to tell them in terms they understand not what you understand."

"This is how you knew how to take the virus out of my computer."

Tony smiled "Yes because I was also the one who put it there."

"I never knew. Tony. I'm sorry for underestimating you."

"It's okay. It's understandable why you did."

"We okay?"

"We are okay." Tony said as he smiled at his probie.

The End


End file.
